


Do not cross the line

by fhujami



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Uncharted AU, marketing office
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhujami/pseuds/fhujami
Summary: KarpaloGroup (KG) is the marketing communication office, which has been working in advertising productions for several decades. Over the years, staff and know-how of the office had grown huge, and now the KG is trying to get their biggest project, which would raise the office one of the best Advertising office in the States.You had been working in the office for four years now, as a graphic designer, first starting as a trainee who had the passion of graphic design. On your free time you did small custom orders to got some extra money, and help with small businesses, such as hairdressers or bakers to make some flyers.You hadn't never co-worked the other sections of the company, like network designers or with media-studio, but now your boss told you that in the media section they wanted your designs to the upcoming video. You had heard of the Managing Director of the Media-studio, but never actually met him.When you walked toward his office to meet him for the first time, before you knocked on the door you looked at the name on it."Samuel DrakeManaging director"





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

“Good morning Evelyn!” - you greeted the bakery owner when you walked to the counter, placing your folder down and starting to dig your wallet from your bag.

“Morning Y/N, same as usual?” - she asked while taking already huge takeaway coffee cup and starting to pour coffee into it before actually waiting for you to answer.

“You know me too well.” - you smiled at her while digging your bag at the same time.

“Always the same, big coffee with little cream in it.” - she said while putting the pot away and adding the cream, while you finally found your wallet and started to look the coins.

“Y/N, you know you don’t need to pay anything, you had helped us so much with your flyers and all that you will get your coffee here free for the rest of your life.” - she told while pushing the cork into your mug and landing your coffee on the counter front of you.

“I know.” - you said digging the coins from your wallet and putting them in the glass jar where read on the side of it “Tips.”

“You are the sweetest girl I know. I wish I had a daughter like you.” - Evelyn smiled sadly, she was in her late fifties and for the last five years you had been living in the city you started to become friends with her. You knew she had a son who was working in the army, so he was away for longer times.

“Why won’t you have any nice young gentlemen in your life? You are a piece of gold.” - she continued while wiping the counter with her hand while you dropped your wallet back to your purse.

“My career is now what I want to focus. The office might get this big deal and if we get it I won’t have time for boyfriend.” -  you grabbed your coffee to your other hand while taking your folder to your other one.

“You should work little less.” - Evelyn pointed while another customer asked more coffee from the table, and she took the pot and walked around the counter.

“I love my job. Is my dream.” - you smiled as walking toward the door.

“See you tomorrow morning Y/N.” - Evelyn yelled at you as you raised your hand with the coffee to her before walked out of the bakery.

You truly were living in a dream. You always wanted to be a graphic designer, since you were a kid you loved drawing and when you were a teenager you got your first computer and found the magical world of the graphics.

After graduating from college you moved away from your hometown when you find out that one of the biggest marketing offices in the States was looking for a trainee.

There were lots of people trying to get that place, and you were sure you had no change since you hadn’t any education.

But they made their decision based on the three different work which they made you do.

And your work was the best one. So you got it.

You were a trainee less than six months, when your boss, Kathryn, asked if you wanted a full-day job as a younger graphic designer because they were so amazed at your talents.

Now it has been over four years since you started, now you were one of the best artists of the company, you wished that someday you could lead your own group.

You lived only ten minutes driveway with metro at the office.

As you walked toward the huge glass doors, you searched your keycard from your bag.

Walking to the huge glass doors, you checked yourself in by wiping your keycard and stepping inside the building.

“Morning Y/N!” - Jamie, young gay men greeted you behind the counter in the hall.

“Morning Jamie.” - you smiled as you made your way to the elevators.

“How’s the GM doing?” - he yelled as you pressed the button to call the lift.

“Waiting for accepting!” - you yelled back while taking a sip of your coffee.

“You are the fastest one!” - he screamed back when the doors got open and you stepped inside the lift.

“Well, I love my job!” - you yelled back and heard how he giggled before the doors got closed between you two.

The lift took you to the fifth floor, and when the doors got open, there was already full swarming going on.

You had a flexible timetable so you can come when you want between 7 am and 11 am and leave after you had done certain hours. If you needed to leave earlier you can leave, and made the extra hours on a different day.

And since you were little lazy in the morning, wanting to drink your coffee and read the morning paper in peace, you were usually the last one arriving at work about 10 am.

Your heels clopped on the floor when you made your way through the office to your work desk, people greeting you with joy and smile.

As you reached your desk, putting down your folder and coffee, you noticed there were a card and a flower bouquet in the vase on your desk.

You smiled and sat down while putting your bag on the floor and took the card and read it.

“Congrats on the GM work.”

You looked up and saw blue eyes greeting you behind your desk.

“So they accepted it?” You chuckled, putting the card down and opening your computer.

“If you would come earlier to work you would know that already.” - the man leaned your desk with his hands, smirking.

“I love to take my mornings easy.” - you said as you wrote your password.

Man hummed and nodded to the flowers. “You deserved those.”

“Mike, please, we were on a one date.” - you chuckled and opened your fold.

“Those are for GM work.” - Mike smiled at you and you shook your head.

“Well thank you. Excuse me, I have to start working, and I bet you had something going on too.” - you took a sip of your coffee and looked at him trying to give him a hint to leave.

“Yea, nice work Y/N.” - he said before left to his own work desk.

You shook your head again while checking your email and started working.

A few minutes later, young trainee, Melanie walked toward your desk.

“Y/N, Kathryn wants to see you.”

“I’ll be right there in a second.” - you looked at her with a smile. Melanie was not many years younger than you, and you had become good friends since she started as a trainee in the office. You gave her tips what she should do to prove that she wanted a permanent job there because you were in the same situation years ago.

Melanie continued her way, as you answered to one email before you got your phone, keys and walked to your bosses room.

The door was open, as usual, Kathryn almost never keeps it closed because she wanted her employers to know they can come whenever they want.

You knocked on the door frame when you saw she was on the phone, and when she looked up at you, huge smile raised to her lips,.and.she motioned you to step in and sit down.

You walked to her table and sat down in the other chair, while Kathryn laughed at something to the phone.

“Hey Patrick, my best artist just came in, I’ll call you later! Okay, see you darlin’!“ - Kathryn ended the call and looked at you.

"Y/N, Y/N, Y/N…” - she stood up from her chair and walked around the table.

“You girl are just amazing!” - a high pitched sound left her when she suddenly grabbed you up by your hands and hugged you tightly.

You couldn’t help but laugh a little and hug her back. She took a hold of your shoulder and pulled you to look at you.

“I can’t believe we have such an amazing artist as you here!”

“Please, I’m not that good!” - you felt how your cheeks blushed hardly, you loved your style and all, but you never imagined that you would be so good how everyone in the office was thinking.

“Seriously! The GM job, perfect!” - Kathryn shooked you slightly before she let go of you and leaned a little to her desk with her ass while you sat back down to the chair.

“So, you are just going to praise me, or you had something else for me?” - you asked while crossing your other leg over your other one, wiping a little your jeans when you waited for her to tell you why she wanted to see you.

“Well, actually…” - Kathryn turned a little to take a folder from her desk, opening it, and while she did that you saw on the folder’s cover that there was the studio’s logo in there.

“The studio was looking for a designer to their upcoming video, and as always, I send them most suitable’s artists work to choose the one whose talents they could use the best.”

She read the papers inside the folder, and you were wondering, had she send them your work and had they send you? Why else would she call you in her room and tell you all of this?

You had never been chosen to the job outside the Graphics section. Kathryn was clever, she never told to her workers which one’s works she sends to the other sections when they were looking for someone to their project. Se only told the one who they picked, so nobody won’t expect anything or get disappointed if they weren’t chosen.

“Managing director of the studio was really impressed with your work, and without looking other one’s work, he chose you.” - Kathryn looked at you behind the folder with a proud smile on her face.

Your eyes widened from shock and surprise.

“Really?!” - you couldn’t believe it.

“Absolutely, he wants to see you today at noon.” - Kathryn closed the folder and offered it to you. You looked at the folder and her in turns. Was this for real?

“Really?” - you didn’t know what else to say. Normally you were confident and all, but now you were sure you were still sleeping in your bed, dreaming.

“Yes, really. So take this before I call him and tell him you didn’t want it.”

You quickly grabbed the folder from her hand, making her laugh.

“You really think I would do that? You deserved this project.” - Kathryn walked again behind her desk.

“So he’s expecting you at noon in his office at the studio section.” - she said while sitting down in her chair, while you stood up, walking toward the door.

When you were about to cross the door, you realized something and you quickly turned to look at Kathryn.

“What is his name?”

You saw as wicked smile raised to her lips before her lips parted.

“Samuel Drake.”


	2. Chapter 2

You walked back to your work desk, sat down and opened the folder to look at the project the managing director of the studio wanted you in.

You read the three paged script, five pages plan of the project and finally little about the job you needed to do.

Your job was about to do the graphics to the video, like the opening title, and then some graphics to the animator who will make the motions and it will be added to the video.

You got immediately some ideas in your head so you checked the time, noticing there was still over an hour till you need to be in the second floor at the studio to meet the Managing director Samuel Drake.

So you opened the Illustrator software and started to plan the graphics to get something to do while waiting.

When it was about to leave, you printed your sketch and put it in the folder and headed to the lift.

You had never even visited the second floor. You had no idea what was waiting for you there.

And when the doors got open front of you, and you stepped out of the lift, you looked around. There were huge double doors opposite of the lift, and narrow halls to both ways.

In the double doors, there was the huge logo of the studio, and since it was the most obvious choice to go in, you walked to it.

But the door was locked. There was a doorbell on the right side, so you pressed it and waited.

Soon the door got open and a guard opened the door.

“Hi, I’m from the Graphics section, I’m supposed to meet managing director.”

“You must be Y/N. Mr. Drake is waiting for you.”

Guard opened the door and you sneaked inside, seeing there was much bigger hall behind it, with cameras, lights and different kind of sceneries on in small booths.

The guard started to lead you through the hall, and while you walked behind him, you looked around amazed, it was like you had stepped inside of the movie set. You noticed how some of the workers turned their heads toward you, a smirk on their face.

Most of the workers seemed to be men, and your clopping heels against the floor got their attention. You felt how your cheeks blushed a little and you tucked your hair behind your ear while trying to look on your feet.

In the end of the hall there were glass doors to the offices, where were all the editing and sound rooms, and apparently also Mr. Drake’s office.

The guard opened the glass door for you with his keycard, and you stepped inside.

“On the left, the door in the end of the hall.” - the guard pointed you the way, and you smiled and thanked him and started to make your way to left.

When you walked forward you saw the door at the end of the hall, the wooden door and glass walls on both sides.

You walked to the door and looked up, saying the name on it.  
“Samuel Drake, Managing Director.”

You brushed your hair with your fingers before you knocked the door, hearing a low voice calling you inside.

As you opened the door and looked up to a man sitting behind his desk, your breath got caught in your throat.

You thought there would be some old slimy man in a suit waiting for you, but the man sitting behind the desk was not that old what you imagined.

He had a thick dark brown hair, little redeemed and slicked back above his head. He had a light grey suit shirt and darker grey vest with a black tie.

Your eyes connected when he looked up to see who had come, and when he smiled amply to you, you could see from the door how the wrinkles on his forehead deepened.

“You must be Y/N.” - his voice was husky and low, and it left your heart skip a beat.

You nodded, smiled and closed the door behind you as he stood up from his chair and walked to you. Now you noticed he had jeans on him, he was wearing more casual than you imagined.

You walked toward him, offering your hand and he grabbed it when he reached you, but instead of shaking it, he lifted it up to his lips and kissed gently your fingers.

“Pleasure to meet you.”

You blushed a little to his actions, and he motioned you to sat down in the chair front of his desk. You nodded and walked to the chair, while he walked back to behind his desk. He waited for you to sit down first, before he sat down himself.

“So, do you always greet your new partners like that?” - you asked while crossing your leg over your other one.

“Yea, the guy before you one had the hairiest fingers.” - he chuckled, and you laughed a little too.

He moved his chair closer to his desk, leaning his hands while he crossed his fingers.

“So, Y/N, I’m pretty impressed with your work.” - he said with a charming smile.

You tucked your hair behind your ear, remembering that Kathryn told you he had chosen you without looking other’s works.

“Is always nice when someone appreciates your work.” - you smiled at him.

He lifted his brows and took a folder from his desk and opened it, and you saw that there were your most recent works in there, probably the same one what Kathryn had given him.

“I wonder why Kathryn had never before gave me your folder.” - he said while going through your work.

“I guess there has not been a project she thought my art would be useful.” - you pouted playfully, noticing how Samuel looked at you under his eyebrows.

When he looked back at your works again, you noticed that he had a tattoo on his neck. Four flying birds, you knew immediately those were symbolizing freedom, and you wondered why he had chosen to take them.

“You manage to familiarize yourself with the project at all?” - he asked while closing the folder.

You opened the folder in your hands, taking the sketch from it and putting it on his table. His brows shut up to his forehead, while he leaned to take the paper from the table.

“That’s pretty impressive that you had done a sketch already.” - he said while leaning back in his chair, looking at your work.

“I’m always taking my job seriously Mr. Drake.” - you smiled proudly.

“Please, call me Sam.” - he looked at you while the corner of his lip twitched upwards.

His smile was charming, you couldn’t deny it. You licked your lips a little to moisten them while you looked deep into his hazel-brownish eyes.

Sam cleared his throat before he put the paper back to the table and pushed it toward you.

“Well, looks like we choose the right person for this job.” - he crossed his arms behind his head. - “Any questions?”

You took the paper and put it back in the folder.

“What is the timetable?” - you wanted to know how much you will have time, and how long it would take you to spend time this project.

“Deadline is in 32 days. The last week is consecrated trace for production and finishing.”

“And my part?” - you asked.

“Project workers are involved from the start to finish, even they would work only for the first week.”

You nodded, so you would spend for the next month with this project.

“So you had never been in the media section?” - he asked and you shook your head.

“No, I have never been working with other section before.” - you said with a small smile.

Sam stood up from his chair and walked around the table.

“What do you say that we take a little round around the studio? You can see a little where all the places are and you can meet few co-workers you will be working with for the next month?” - he walked next to you and looked down at you with his charming smile.

You tilted your head and stood up.

“Show me the way.”

Sam smiled and raised his hand toward the door to motion you to go first. When you started to move, he put his hand on the small of your back and lead you to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

You walked out of Sam’s office, his huge palm gently on your back while he led you toward the hall to the rooms where were the editing, sound and animation rooms.

“You will work with Harry Flynn, he’s the best animator of the company.” - Sam said while you two walked toward the room, and the closer you got, louder the music beamed from the room.

“Great, he’s having a ‘break’ again.” - Sam chuckled, more to himself than to you, before he knocked on the door and right away opened it.

The bass bested hard and it made your guts vibrate inside you, and you needed to put your hand to cover your other year.

There was a man in a small room, his legs on the table while he was tapping his hands to his thighs on the beat of the music.

“Flynn!” - Sam yelled at the man, but the music was so loud the man couldn’t hear him. So Sam sighed, grabbed the light switch and flickered the lights for few times.

He got man’s attention and he jumped on his chair, turning to look at the door, before shutting the music.

“Boss! Sorry, I didn’t hear you!” - the man laughed while standing up.

“I wonder how you are not deaf yet.” - Sam laughed and put his hand again on your back, pushing you into the room.

“This is Y/N from the Graphics section, you’ll be working with her on the project.”

You offered your hand to the man, who took it, yet not stepping closer to you, but pulling you by your hand and kissing your fingers.

“Harry Flynn.”

You snorted and shook your head.

Harry let go of your hand, smiling.

“You have so soft fingers, the last guy had the hairiest ever!”

You heard how Sam laughed behind you.

“Don’t steal my jokes, Flynn!”

“It was my joke first!”

You looked both men in turns little confused, while they both were laughing.

“Anyway, she starts to work with you next week, so clean your room so she can fit here with you.” - Sam nodded to you to tell you to move on, and you turned to exit from the room.

“There’s nothing wrong in my room!” - Harry spread his hands, looking around his small room.

“Oh, yea? I think I saw a condom package on your table.” - you smiled and nodded toward the table, and both of the men’s heads snapped in that direction, seeing there actually was a condom package in there.

Harry snapped the package in his hand, but it was too late, both you and Sam had already seen it.

“I hope you didn’t use that to a hooker!” - Sam laughed hard while he took a hold of the doorknob.

“Fuck you mate!” - Harry laughed back. - “Don’t forget you owe me a beer for the latest pool game!”

“I won’t, tonight after work? I want a rematch.” - Sam asked while closing the door.

“Better be ready for losing, again!” - you heard Harry yell before the door got closed.

Sam shook his head and you looked at him with confusion. Sam looked at you with a small smile and nodded his head toward the room.

“My best friend. C’mon, let’s see the editing room.”

Sam started to move forward and you followed him while looking around.

You walked to the end of the hall, and Sam opened one of the doors, and behind it revealed a huge room with computers and a huge screen on the wall. On the table, there were sitting a black haired woman, who turned to look at you both when she heard the door got open.

Sam once again put his hand on your back and pushed you inside.

“Y/N, this is Chloe Frazer.”

The woman stood up from her chair, walked to you and grabbed your hand, shaking it firmly.

“You are from the Graphics section?” - she asked and you nodded.

“Welcome to the project. I think it’s your first project here?” - she continued, putting her hand on her hip.

“Yeah it is, I have never been in a part of the project of other sections.” - you said, holding your folder in your hands.

“Well, if you do your job well you might get involved more often.”

“It’s up to my boss who she recommends to the projects.” - you told her, and she nods her head as an understanding.

“We just came by to introduce you two to each other.” - Sam interrupted. “I’ll come later to give the last comments to this one.” - he nodded toward the screen.

Chloe nodded and returned to her desk, as you and Sam walked out of the room.

“You had eaten lunch today?” - he asked while closing the door behind him.

“No,” - you took a quick glance at the clock on the wall. “But soon is time to get some.”

“What about we go lunch together? Let’s talk about the project and I’ll tell you about the ground rules of the house?” - Sam asked while his phone started to ring and he fished his phone out of his jean pocket.

“Only if you pay for it.” - you smiled, while Sam looked at the screen, nodding.

“Of course.” - he smiled and looked past you while raising his hand.

“Charlie!”

You turned around and saw the guard who leaded you to the room coming closer.

“Yes, boss?” - he stopped next to you.

“Can you please take Y/N to Elena’s, and ask her to give her the keycard and some papers?”

“Of course boss.” - Charlie said and started to walk back where he came from.

“I’ll come get you from the Graphics section in fifteen minutes.” - Sam smiled and you nodded, starting to follow the guard as Sam answered his phone and leaned against the wall.

You walked behind Charlie back to the hall where Sam’s office was, there was one door open and Charlie knocked on the doorframe and when you looked inside you saw a blonde woman sitting behind her desk. When she raised her gaze to the door, a huge smile appeared on her face.

“Hey Charlie.” - she greeted and moved her eyes to you. - “New project worker?”

“Yeah, boss asked if you could give her the keycard and some papers?”

The woman got up from her chair and walked to you, offering her hand and shook it when you grabbed it.

“Elena Fisher, welcome.”

“Y/N, Y/L/N.” - you smiled her.

“I’ll take a picture of you and made you an ID card so the guards know you are allowed to be here.” - she grabbed the camera from the table and motioned you to stand front of the wall.

You walked to front of the wall, brushing your fingers through your hair, hoping you didn’t look totally messed, as Elena stepped front of you.

“You look great honey.” - she smiled and without managing to blink your eyes she already took the picture and walked behind her desk again, putting the memory card in the computer and transferring the picture to it.

“You know the ground rules?” - she asked while writing something on her computer and soon grabbing some papers from the desk behind her.

“No, but Mr. Drake take me to lunch and tell me about them.” - you said as Elena signed the papers and gave them to you.

“Read these and sign when you had read these through and bring them back to me.” - then she took a keycard from one of the drawers and put it top of the papers. - “Here’s your keycard to get through the doors.”

Then she made something again on her computer and soon the card printer started humming, printing your ID card, as Elena walked to it and gave it to you.

“And here is your ID card.” - you took it from her hands and grabbed the papers and the keycard from her desk.

“If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to turn to me.” - She smiled gently, and you thanked her, walking to back to Charlie who was still standing on the door.

Charlie started to lead you to the glass door, motioning you to open it with your key card, as you did, making sure it did work.

“I’ll guide you out, even you know where the door is.” - he held the door open for you and you stepped outside of the offices, as the two of you started to walk past the sets.

Once again your clopping heels paid attention of the workers, this time you heard how passing some guys, you heard some whistles behind you, and you heard Charlie laughing softly.

“Don’t worry, they do this to every girl who comes from other sections, there’s so much testosterone in here they turn wild when they see some woman beauty in here.”

You laughed softly as you walked to the door, opening it with your key card and thanking Charlie, heading to the lift and pressing the button to call it.

You made your way back to your desk, putting the papers on your desk and sitting down on your chair.

Soon you saw how someone walked to the other side of your desk, and when you raised your gaze you saw it was Mike.

“I heard you got the project from the media section?” - he smirked.

“Yep.” - you said as you started to read the papers which Elena had given to you.

“Lucky you, I heard it’s quite a place they have down there.” - Mike sat down on your desk while crossing his arms over his chest, as you nodded to him, going through the papers.

“What do you say we go to lunch together?”

“Mr. Drake take me to lunch.” - you said quietly while putting the papers down and signing them.

“Mr. Drake? The boss of the media section?” - Mike’s tone was surprised.

“Yeah, he tells me about the ground rules.” - you put the pen down and grabbed your bag from the floor, making sure you had everything you needed in there.

“I heard he’s quite a womanizer.” - Mike’s tone was little irritated and you raised your gaze to him.

“Is just business lunch Mike. And besides, is not none of your business and the workplace romances are not considered good.” - you looked at him, trying to give him - another - point that you were not interested about him.

“Hmh, but only if the romance is between the boss and the employee.” - Mike winked at you and you sighed, shaking your head.

“It was just one date Mike, and we didn’t even kiss.”

“Only because I wanted to be a gentleman.” - he winked again, and you were about to say something but you saw how he quickly stood up from your desk, looking behind you with eyes wide.

“Ready to go Y/N?” - you turned around and saw Sam standing behind you, looking down at you.

“Yeah.” - you smiled at him while standing up, throwing your bag on your shoulder and turned to look at Mike, who looked at Sam little challengingly.

“See you later Mike.” - you said while turned to walk toward the elevator, Sam following you, and Mike looking after you two his brows furrowed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam took you some fancy restaurant, and if he had a suit on him, you would feel that you were underdressed, but since he had jeans and vest on him, you weren’t bothered about your own jeans and blue shirt.

He got the table for you two from the end of the restaurant, where there were not so many people so you can be in private.

As the waiter took your orders, and you were waiting for your food, Sam told you about the ground rules of the media section.

You grabbed your notebook from your bag, making notes to yourself about the most important rules.

By the time your food arrived, Sam had told you everything you needed to know. Rest you will learn while you work in the studio.

“So, how long have you worked in the company?” - Sam asked while taking a sip of his beer. You were confused that he took a beer with lunch in the middle of the workday, you chose to take just a water.

“Four years. First I was a trainee for six months.” - you said while putting the napkin on your lap.

“Six months? You got the job pretty fast. Most trainees spend here a year and a half before getting a job.”

You shrugged your shoulders.

“I guess they got impressed about my work.”

“No kidding, your work is marvelous.” - Sam pointed while starting to eat his beef.

“How long you have been in the managing director?”

“Two years. I’ve been working in a company for almost ten years now. You have some qualification in graphic design?”

You shook your head while chewing your food. - “No, everything I’ve learned I have learned by myself.”

“You always knew you want to be a graphic designer?”

“Pretty much.”

Silence filled the air between you two when you enjoyed your meal. You glanced at Sam once in a while, looking at his tattoos on his neck, dying to know how he chose to get those. But you thought it would be too much, you wanted to keep the lunch as professional as possible. You were there talking about your work, not about your personal life.

You looked back down at your plate, while Sam looked at you. He had noticed you stared his neck, he wondered why you didn’t ask about his tattoos which seem to interest you very much.

He smiled while swallowing his food. - “Why won’t you ask?”

You looked at him under your eyebrows.

“Excuse me?”

“About my tattoos, you clearly look at them and want to know how I got them.” - Sam smiled while forking another piece of the beef in his mouth.

You chewed your food, looking at him, his charming smile on his face and his beautiful hazel-brownish eyes staring at you. You felt how your cheeks started to warm up and you took a sip from your glass of water.

“It’s not my business.”

Sam chuckled. You were the first one who had said that. Mostly every woman has been interested about his tattoos, and you were too - but you still didn’t want to know.

“I got them in prison.” - Sam said, and his gaze snapped up to you when you started to cough hard when you almost choked on your food.

Your hand was on the table, and he quickly put his hand above it, rubbing your fingers gently, while you hit gently your chest and took a huge gulp from your glass.

You coughed softly and looked at him with big eyes.

“In prison?”

Sam smiled and took his hand away from yours, taking a sip of his beer, nodding.

You smacked your lips and waited for him to tell more. Even you were now more curious about the story behind his tattoos, still, it wasn’t your business to ask about his past.

“When I was younger I wasn’t as pure as I am now. I grow in an orphanage with my brother after our mother killed herself and out father dumbed us there. I got kicked out when I got into a fight with other kids. I went to live on the street, stealing to get some money to go get my brother away from that hell hole.”

You put your cutlery’s down on the table and leaned back in your chair, listening how he was telling about his past.

“When I finally got him out, I stayed on the wrong side of the law, while I manage to get my brother to a public school. He manages to live quite normal childhood, while I was doing some illegal things. He got a job, found a girlfriend and I kept breaking into people’s houses to keep myself fed and warm.

You took a sip from your glass while you stared at him with huge eyes, heart beating in your chest from the danger what shined from his past. You had never done something illegal.

“One time I choose to take the biggest heist, hoping it will be enough to stop stealing and try to live a normal life, so I broke into the jewelry store. But a guard caught me and he shot me three times. I was in the hospital for weeks, when I was healed, they send me to prison for four years. I got the birds to reflect each year I spend there.”

“That’s amazing… How did you end up to work here?”

“My brother worked here. And his wife. You met her, Elena Fisher, she’s my sister-in-law.”

Your mouth opened a huge ‘o’.

“They both knew the boss of the media section, Victor Sullivan, and they managed to talk him to take me to work, even my time in prison. I worked hard, and I enjoyed it, I found my passion there. I guess I made a huge impression to Victor since he chose to me as a managing director when he went to higher management jobs.”

“I guess all of us can change our ways, and make our future better despite our past.” - you side while sipping your water again, as Sam looked at you with a smirk.

“You are pretty open about your past. Most people don’t want to tell to a person they just met that they have been in prison.” - you said while finishing your food.

“I want to be honest. Everyone in the studio knows my history. Is part of my past, why should I keep it as a secret? It made me who I am now.”

You nodded, that was true. You were about to say something when the waitress came next to your table.

“Did you enjoy the food, Mr. Drake?”

Sam smiled at the young woman who looked back at him with a flirty smile. You looked at both in turns, little confused, noticing how the waiter had few buttons on her shirt open and how Sam’s eyes wandered to the opening of her shirt.

“Yeah, it was delicious.” - he smiled, returning his gaze to her eyes.

“Want something to dessert?” - the woman bit her lip and you needed to look at it twice to make sure you were actually seeing right. She was openly flirting with Sam like you were never at the same table as him.

_‘Yep, womanizer.’_  - you laughed in your head and grabbed your bag from the floor.

Sam turned to look at you, probably wanting to ask you did you wanted to have dessert, while you were digging your wallet from your bag.

“Just the bills please.” - you said, putting your wallet on the table.

The waitress nodded and left while Sam looked at you with big eyes. - “Wait a minute, I promise I will take care of this.”

You smiled politely and drank rest of your water.

“I was only joking with the paying thing, I can pay this myself.”

“No, I offered to pay for this and I’m a man who is keeping his word.” - Sam said, digging his wallet from his back pocket of his jeans and pulling out the credit card.

“Man of your word, huh?” - you said, putting your wallet back to your bag.

Sam smiled as the waitress came back to your table, and Sam told he’s gonna pay both of your dinners. You waited for him to pay, and when the waitress left Sam put his wallet back in his pocket.

“So, you start with us next week. Any more questions?”

“No, I finish the sketch and come to your office to show it when it’s ready.” - you got up from the table and Sam stood up after you, walking to you, putting his hand on the small of your back as the two of you walked out of the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

You returned to your work desk after having a lunch with Sam. You started to work with the sketch you had been working, so you could finish it as soon as possible and go to show it to Sam. 

While you were working, you started to think about his past.

Prison?

That was something very new to you. You had never done something illegal and you always thought that people who had been in prison could never work, at least not in the higher management. 

But  it seemed like that you were wrong.

But like you had said to Sam,  _‘All of us can change our ways, and make our future better despite our past.’_

You tilted your head, that was probably the wisest thing you had ever said. But it was the truth. If your father managed to leave alcohol for good after drinking over twenty years, why would someone like Sam cannot change his ways of life?

He told you he had grown up in an orphanage after his mother committed suicide and his father dumping him and his brother there. You couldn’t blame him for spending time on the wrong side of the law. 

If he had been working in the company for ten years, maybe he had changed his ways, especially after getting promoted to managing director.

You shook your head and opened the software, starting to work on with the sketch looking forward to work in the studio.

After all - it wasn’t your burden. 

* * *

As many times before, slowly the crowd started to fade from the office until you were the last one working there. You loved when in the evening there were fewer people working, you loved when there was only silence around you.

You chose to do few extra hours so you can save your hours if you need to have a free day again, and you were in a row, working with the project, trying to do as much ready as possible before moving to work in the studio.

When the clock started to move closer and closer to eight o'clock in the evening, you chose that it was time to leave the office. You shut down your mac, grabbing your stuff in your bag when you noticed the paper you were supposed to bring back Elena when you had signed it.

“Shit.” - even you were sure it was no hurry, you choose to go and see if Elena’s office door was open and you can leave it to her table, so she can find it first thing in the morning.

You finished packing your bag, grabbed your new keycard and the paper and headed to the lift.

You made your way to the second floor, meeting those big doors when you stepped out of the lift.

With a smile you swiped your keycard to open the doors, revealing almost dark hall behind it. You had no idea if it was possible to stay in the late hours in the studio section, you needed to ask that from Sam when you meet him again.

You made your way through the hall, the clop of your heels echoing in the empty hall. You were pleased that there were no workers staring and whistling after you this time.

You made your way to the glass doors, swiping your keycard and stepping inside the offices, walking toward Elena’s room, gladly noticing the door was open.

While you walked toward her room, you noticed that at the end of the hall, in Sam’s office there were still lights on. Maybe he was working late too?

You thought you could go ask him right away if it was possible to work there in the evening since he seemed to be there himself now, so it didn’t need to wait to the next day.

You left the paper on Elena’s table, making your way to the end of the hall, slowly reaching Sam’s office.

When you were about to knock on the door, you heard a moan from the inside. You stepped back, wondering did you just heard right, shaking your head and reached the door again - but you heard another moan.

Your brows knitted together from confusion, and without thinking it any better, you looked inside Sam’s office from the window next to his door, your eyes widening from shock.

You saw Sam sitting behind his desk, his head resting on the backrest, his eyes closed, and his hands caressing brown haired head which bobbed front of him between his legs.

Wait.

Was he having a blowjob in his office?

You couldn’t help it when you froze on your place, staring inside the room from the window, looking how Sam’s face contracted from pleasure, his mouth leaving soft but deep moans, which were clearly heard through the door.

You didn’t even pull away when Sam leaned his head from the backrest, looking down at the woman working on between his legs, caressing soft her brown hair with his huge palms.

Then the woman stopped, looking up at Sam and you finally saw her face.

It was the waitress from the restaurant.

The woman stood up, you saw that she had only her bra on her, while Sam seemed to be almost fully dressed, his grey fest being away from him, few buttons of his suit shirt open.

You knew you should leave, you wanted to leave, you  _needed_  to leave, but some power kept you in place, staring how your boss-to-be hopped the woman on his desk, kissing her neck while opening her bras, as her hands started to work on his buttons, opening his shirt, revealing from under it wide and muscular chest.

You noticed he had another tattoo close to his armpit, which looked like some kind star. You bit your lip when Sam threw his shirt to the floor, his muscled biceps tensing hard. He surely was in good shape.

You watched how the waitress wrapped her legs and hands around Sam’s body, while Sam moved his hand somewhere between them and soon he started to thrust hard, his teeth sinking in the flesh of her neck. You watched how his huge palms started to wonder on the waitresses bare back, slowly lowering down to her ass, squeezing hard, making the waitress throw her head back and moan deep and loud.

That made you finally woke up in your trance, turning around, leaning your back on the door your eyes wide open. You were breathing heavily, and you realized that your heart had started to beat hard in your chest, and you even could feel how your pussy had started to throb too.

You shook your head and started to make your way back to the door, trying to not to clop your heels to the floor so they won’t hear you. How embarrassing would it be if Sam would see you there, realizing you had seen what he was doing in his office with the waitress?

It was already embarrassing that you had seen it. You couldn’t act normal in his room anymore, not after when you knew what had happened on his desk.

You made your way to the glass door, fishing your keycard from your bag, stopping to the door.

Your head snapped toward the animation room when you heard a moan coming from there too. You stared toward Harry’s room, listening and hearing how there were loud moaning and groaning, and clearly - a table hitting against the wall.

 _‘Jesus fuck, what is this, some kind of bordell!?’_  - you thought inside your head when you realized what was happening in Harry’s room too, while you swiped your keycard on the door, opening it and rushing through the hall to the lifts.

When you were finally in the lift, waiting for it to take you to the main hall, you leaned your back on the wall, looking up to the ceiling, while trying to steady your racing heart and heavy breathing.

The doors got open to the main hall, but you stayed still on the lift, leaning against the wall, swallowing hard and closing your eyes, when you felt how your pussy throbbed hard and you could feel how your panties started to get wet, when the image of Sam’s bare body was stuck in your retinas.


	6. Chapter 6

You closed the door behind you while you kicked your heels off from your feet and walked into the living room, throwing your bag on the couch. **  
**

You put your hand on your hip, scratching your hair and sighed long.

What a fucking day.

You finally got a job from another section. Finally.

You met the boss, met a few your future co-workers and saw the place.

And you saw your boss fucked a waitress in his office.

What a first impression.

You snorted and shook your head, making your way to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a juice from there. You took a glass and poured yourself some juice, putting the can down and taking a big gulp from your glass.

While you closed your eyes for a second, you saw Sam’s bare wide chest flashing in your eyes. You coughed when you almost choked on your juice.

You put the glass down and patted your chest gently.

God, having dirty thoughts about your boss-to-be. Not good, not good at all.

You shook your head, trying to get those images of his body away. But you felt how your pussy started to throb again.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” - you said out loud and chose to take a long calming shower, making your way to the bathroom.

You turned on the shower and stripped your clothes off while letting the warm steam fill your small bathroom. You took a deep breath when you felt how the room slowly started to get warmer when the hot water beamed against the floor.

You took your hair and put it up in a loose bun, you just washed your hair day before, so you didn’t need to wash it today, you just needed to feel the hot water hit on your skin, letting your body and mind to calm down.

You turned the temperature a little cooler and stepped into the shower, feeling how the water hit your skin, making your body to relax a little after long and weird day.

* * *

You walked out of the shower, towel around your hips while you were drying your hair with another towel. You took the shower in a long way, spending almost half an hour under the water, making your skin under your feet and in your fingers getting wrinkled.

But at least you managed to get Sam’s bare chest away from your mind.

You stopped.

And now it was back. His bare, hairy wide muscular chest crawling back into your mind and retinas.

“Shit!” - you screamed, tossing the towel from your hand to the couch, rubbing your face and sighing long.

You can’t have these images of your boss-to-be in your mind, it wasn’t appropriate. Romances at the workplace were not allowed, especially if it was between boss and the worker, that way people in the office would think the worker tries to get raise by fucking a boss. You didn’t want to be ‘that girl’ because that was not what your intentions were.

After all, you got this job in the studio by your work, not by fucking your boss.

And besides, you wanted to focus on your career, not any man, it’s time for that later. You wanted to make a good career before settling down if you ever wanted to settle down.

You walked into your room, and changed your pajamas on you and headed back to the living room, sitting on the couch and opening Netflix to watch some of your favorite tv-show before going to bed.

You put the show roll, laid on the couch and pulled the blanket over you and made yourself comfortable while trying to let your mind to calm down from the weird day at work.

* * *

You woke up in the middle of the night, you had fallen asleep on the couch, your tv was still on, but it was just in a blank screen when it had shut itself down after being unused for so long. You yawned hard and got up from the couch, turning the lights off while making your way to your bedroom and your comfortable bed.

You let yourself fall to the mattress, pulling the blanket over you and hiding under it like a cinnamon roll. You sighed long when you wished you would fall back to sleep fast.

But after fifteen minutes you opened one of your eyes, while letting yourself feel the tickling what was craving between your legs.

Maybe you should ease yourself before sleep?

You threw the blanket away on you, and laid on your back, looking at the ceiling, before closing your eyes.

You let your hands wonder on your stomach, slowly and gently moving them to your breasts above your top, feeling how your nipples were hard, while you brushed your fingers above them.

You smiled yourself, starting to lower your hand slowly down against your body.

You let your hand to softly massage your other breast, while your other hand smoothly slipped under your pants, and you licked your lips when your finger reached your folds, and you felt you were already wet.

You moved your finger up and down a little between your folds, before you moved your fingers to your clit, starting to make soft, slow circled on it, while you bit your lip and massaged your breast with your other hand.

With the pace of your finger, your hips started to move against your hand, while you moaned quietly and softly, letting your quiet bedroom fill with your moans.

When you felt how you started to getting closer your climax, you started to move your finger harder on your clit, squirming against the mattress when you were looking desperately your release.

“Oh, Sam..” - you moaned loudly, bending your head back against the pillow, but then your eyes snapped open and you stopped your actions.

Sam?

You sat up quickly, placing your hands on the mattress each side of you, while your breathing was heavy and fast.

Were you thinking Sam while you were masturbating?

“Oh shit.” - you fell back to the mattress, laying on your side and putting your pillow above your head when you were embarrassed by the dirty thoughts of your boss-to-be.

This is not what you wanted. This is not what you needed.

You cannot have this kind of thoughts of Sam.

You felt how your pussy throbbed hard, and your clit needed only a few touches so you were pushed over the edge, but you couldn’t finish.

You could not finish if Sam would be the reason to that.

You would not go to that road.

It would only bring trouble if you have lust toward him if soon you will only look at him with lust filled eyes, or if you start to flirt with him or anything else inappropriate.

You sighed and placed the pillow back under your head, pulling the blanket over you again, closing your eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

You walked toward your work desk, big cup of take away coffee from Evelyn’s bakery in your hand, while you greeted your co-workers on the way to your desk.

You saw from further how Mike stood up from his desk when he saw you walking through the office, which made you roll your eyes - could he be more obvious?

You took a sip of your coffee as you sat down at your desk, opening your Mac and placing your bag on the floor on your feet.

When you raised your gaze, you saw Mike standing behind your desk.

“So, are you today free for lunch?” - he asked with lifted eyebrows. You chuckled and logged in to your Mac.

“No.” - you said simply and took another sip of your coffee.

“You go to lunch with Mr. Drake again?” - you could hear from his tone that he was a little irritated, but the name he mentioned made you almost choke on your coffee when the thing you witnessed last night popped into your mind.

You put your hand front of your mouth while you coughed when you tried to avoid to cough straight to your screen, making the coffee spill on it from your mouth.

Mike looked at you with confuse, but he walked around the table and patted your back gently.

“You okay?” - you nodded and coughed the worst feeling away from your throat, as you felt how Mike left his hand on your back.

“No, I’m not going with him.” - you said while rubbing soft your chest and taking a careful sip from your coffee to moisten your throat.

“With who then?” - Mike asked, still not taking his hand away from your back.

“Is not of your business Mike.” - you said and moved a little with your chair, so his hand slipped from your back.

You heard him snort, and soon you saw him walking on his desk, as you started working, while your heart was racing in your chest.

You managed to forget what you saw the day before, but now when Mike mentioned Sam, his bare chest haunted your mind again.

You shook your head and opened the software and started to work on with the sketch you almost got finished before the unhappy accident.

A few hours later you leaned back in your chair, looking at the sketch you just finished, you made few changes and added something to it and you thought it looked really good. Smile raise your lips and proud filled your chest.

Soon you felt a hand on the back of the chair, fingers slightly touching your back, and you were sure it was Mike again, so you sighed and were about to tell him to fuck off when, low, a raspy voice spoke right next to your ear, which sends cold shivers through your body.

“That looks amazing Y/N.”

You focused on the screen, so you saw Sam’s reflection from it when he was standing right behind you, his head next to yours, when he was leaning a little over your shoulder to look closer.

Your heart started to beam on your chest and you swallowed before opened your mouth.

“Thank you.”

Sam moved a little, so he was standing next to you, resting his other hand still behind you on the backrest, while he landed his other hand to the table, while his eyes roamed the screen.

Your eyes wondered to his neck, and his inked birds, which you saw now more specific when his neck was really close to you. You looked at those four inked birds, which were covered with slight stubble.

“Hmm.” - Sam hummed himself and you snapped your eyes away from his neck to his face, as Sam was still looking at the screen.

“That star reminds me of one of my tattoos. I love it.” - he said with a pleasant tone, and you turned to look at the screen too, and your breathe got on your throat when you realized you had actually added in your sketch a star, which was almost the same one as you had seen near his armpit.

‘Oh shit.’ - you thought as you felt how your cheeks started to burn from the embarrassment when you were sure that he had noticed you peeking behind his door to his office.

“Oh, you have more tattoos?” - you asked, and grinned, fearing to hear the answer.

Sam chuckled and nodded, taking his hand from your back, pointing his neck.

“Besides these four guys, I have two other tattoos.”

You sighed silently when you felt relief that he hasn’t seen you last night.

“Nice work Y/N, I’m becoming more confident that I chose you for this project.” - Sam said, straightening himself, turning around and leaning his ass to your desk while crossing his hands over his chest and looking at you.

“You are free for lunch today?” - he asked while you hoped that your cheeks weren’t red as a tomato.

“Umm. No.. I had promised to one of my co-worker to go lunch with him.” - you lied quickly, you were sure he’s taking you the same restaurant as the day before, and you were sure there would be the same waitress…

You stopped your thoughts, while you tried to avoid looking at him, so his bare wide chest won’t once again appear in your mind.

“Other time then, I would love to hear more about how you do some flyers to small companies and helping them to gain some visibility in the market.” - Sam said and you smiled and nodded small to him.

“Well, see you next week Y/N.” - Sam said, starting to leave, but then you felt how his hot breath hit your ear when he leaned close to it and whispered;

“If rest of your work is as good as this one, maybe I show you my other tattoos.”

Your eyes widened and you felt how your heart almost ripped off from your chest when you heard him saying those words, as you felt his breath last time hitting your skin, while he finally started to walk away to the lifts.

You couldn’t move. You were frozen in place. And soon you gasped some air when you had actually forgotten to breathe.

You leaned your elbows on your desk, hiding your face in your hands, and brushing your fingers through your hair.

You knew exactly where one of his other tattoos were, and you had no idea where the other one was, but it was enough to you that you knew where he had the star.

If he wanted to show you that, he needed to take off his shirt.

And reveal his wide… Strong… Chest…

You closed your eyes tightly while cursing yourself inside your head to the deepest side of hell.

You needed to keep this professional. You were not one of ‘those girls’. You needed something to distract yourself.

You opened your eyes and saw how Mike was starting to leave for lunch, and you quickly stood up from your chair and rushed to him.

“Mike!” - you yelled as he turned to look at you while you jogged to him with your heels.

You stopped front of him, tucking your hair behind your ear.

“Umm… If you still need a company for lunch… I’m free.”

You saw how his eyes started to sparkle and his smile reached from his ear to ear.

“Really?!”

You nodded small, already regretting doing this.

“Really.”

“I was thinking to have some Chinese, you like Chinese?” - he asked while taking his phone from his desk, and you nodded as an answer.

“Great, I know the best place in the city.”

“I’ll just take my bag.” - you said, pointing toward your desk and starting to make your way back there.

You walked back to your desk, leaning down to take your bag from the floor and swung it to your shoulder and you stopped.

What the hell you were doing? This is the way to distract yourself from not thinking about Sam?

You didn’t manage to curse yourself more when you saw Mike already standing next to your desk and waiting for you.

You leaned down and locked your Mac, and turned to make your way to the lift with Mike.


	8. Chapter 8

Lunch with Mike went oddly. You were mostly quiet, as he talked about him, and trying to ask you some questions, but you were deep in your thoughts.

You weren’t actually that hungry, and when you were moving your food with the fork in the plate, Mike asked was something wrong. You were normally smiling and talking excitedly.

You quickly lied that you weren’t feeling so well, and luckily Mike believed that and didn’t ask further questions.

As you returned to your work desk, you sat down and plugged your headphones to your Mac, deciding to put some music play to the background while you were working, which normally calmed you down and made you focus better.

You logged in to your youtube channel, and choose one of your playlists, trying to focus on your work.

But an hour later you hadn’t managed to do anything. You had just surfed on the different kind of shops on the internet, ordering a new pair of jeans and a new shirt.

You leaned the back of your chair, looking at the sketch you had worked on, but you had no idea how to improve it. Your mind was empty.

Well. Not empty.

Your mind was full of Sam.

You shook your head and rubbed your forehead with your palm.

Why were you feeling like this? Yea, you haven’t had sex for almost a year, you had been too focused on your work you had no time for dating - expect that one date with Mike.

And now you were practically drooling your boss-to-be, who was much older than you, he was out of your reach and it was forbidden.

And that was why it was so tempting.

You had never done something like that, and it was exciting even to think about it.

You jumped when a ‘plop’ echoed on your headphones when you had got a new email. You looked at the screen, seeing a small pop-up window jumping to the right corner, previewing the e-mail.

You bit your lip when you saw who was the sender.

S.Drake

Your heart started to race on your chest, and you looked around to see that nobody was near you, before you clicked the pop-up, opening the email and reading it.

_‘Can you meet me in my office? -Sam’_

You bite your fingernail, reading the message over and over again. What does he want from you? You were supposed to have this big meeting in the next week, where all the workers of the project gather together in the meeting room, discussing the project.

_‘Sure, I’ll come right away. -Y/N’_

You didn’t even think about it before you had sent the message back to Sam. What the hell you were doing? It was like your brain didn’t even think about it, it just automatically obeyed when Sam asked you to do something.

You shook your head once again.

You needed to keep this professional. You’ll need to push those dirty thoughts away what you had for Sam.

You locked your Mac, grabbed your stuff and headed to the lift,

your heels clicking against the floor on your way, while you didn’t notice how a pair of eyes stared your back as you walked.

* * *

Once again when you walked past the hall, many pairs of eyes looked at your way, whistling behind you as you walked toward the glass doors.

Rolling your eyes, you swiped your keycard to open the door, pulling the door open and stepped into the office, heading to left toward the end of the hall.

As you walked you saw how Sam’s door was open, and how he and Harry were standing there in his room, talking.

You brushed your fingers through your hair, making sure it was in its place before you stopped to his door, knocking gently to the doorframe.

Two pairs of eyes turned to you, locking with you, then slowly going down your body until your toes.

And when you noticed that and biting your cheek you looked down at your toes too.

“You like my heels? Want to try them?” - you lifted your head while smirking, seeing how both of those tall men now looked at your eyes again, surprised.

“Sure, why not. I have tried thongs too.” - Harry laughed, starting to walk out of the room, but when he was right next to you, he stopped and leaned little closer, whispering close to your ear; - “And I looked damn good in them.”

You lifted your hand front of your mouth when a giggle left it unintentionally but you couldn’t help it.

Harry turned to look at Sam, whose brows were knitted together when he looked at you, while you tried holding back your giggle. Harry’s brow lifted high to his forehead for realization.

He turned to look at you, lifted his hand and slapped softly your ass, making you gasp and jump a little.

“Go inside, boss wants to talk to you.” - and he walked out of the room, leaving you and Sam there alone.

You were shocked by the action Harry did to you, as you stared at Sam with wide eyes, whose expression was very easy to read.

Sam cleared his throat, before he walked behind his table, asking you to close the door behind you.

You did as you were told, closed the door and slowly walked to the chair front of his desk, sitting down after Sam had sat down to his own first.

He leaned back in his chair, crossing his fingers while he leaned his elbows on the armrests, seeing how you were little tensed and clearly feeling uncomfortable.

But then he noticed how a small smile raised to your lips and his chest clenched when he realized you were smiling of because what Harry did and said.

And he didn’t like that.


	9. Chapter 9

You couldn’t help it when smile raised to your lips when you saw Sam’s reaction when Harry slapped your ass and flirted with you.

You saw how he was squeezing his fists into a ball, ready to land his hook to Flynn’s face.

That was so damn hot.

Maybe they had a competition or something?

You didn’t mind at all, Harry was good looking too. You didn’t bother if you ended up between his sheets.

You bit your lip as you looked at Sam under your eyebrows in a seductive way, but sadly you noticed that he wasn’t looking at you, but toward the window and outside from it.

‘ _Whatever you two boys had, I’ll make sure you win._ ’ - you thought as your eyes wandered down his neck and his inked birds, your mind screaming that he will get weak when someone kisses those. - ‘ _But I won’t let you win easily_.’

You lifted your leg above the other, as you threw your hair over your shoulder.

“So, Mr. Drake…” - Sam’s eyes snapped to you when he heard how you called him. - “Why you wanted to see me?” - you asked smiling.

“I umm… Was just thinking is the sketch ready you have been working on?” - he said little awkwardly when he saw how you were looking at him. He didn’t actually care about the sketch, he was bummed that you declined his lunch offer, especially when he saw you leaving the building with Mike.

There was something in you what fascinated him and he wanted to know you better. He knew that affair with the worker was not a good thing, but he couldn’t help it when his thoughts had been traveling to you almost every minute since you first time walked his office.

“No, there are few more things I need to add before is finished.” - you said with sweet tone, pouting a little, which made Sam’s cock twitch a little in his pants.

God he wanted to kiss those lips.

The slight red lipstick you had, made your lips look tasty. Like strawberry.

He loved strawberries.

He would love to eat a strawberry from your belly button.

Sam swallowed when he felt how his jeans started to get too tight on his crotch, so he moved his chair little closer to the table, looking briefly down between his legs, seeing how his cock was fully erected in his pants.

He wanted to hit himself. He’s supposed to have a meeting soon, and he needed to calm himself before that.

Or maybe you could help him with it…

He moved nervously in his chair, and you looked at him little confused. Why was he so nervous? Even you sensed there was something going on, but you just couldn’t think of what.

But you choose that it was time to leave, so you stood up from your chair, meeting his hazel brownish eyes when he looked how you stood up, hoping you couldn’t see his bulge on his jeans.

“I will come to show you it when is finished.” - you smiled before you turned and walked to the door, making sure your ass was shaking nicely when you walked on your heels.

Sam needed to close his eyes, so he would not look at your perfectly fitting jeans, and your perfect ass, so he does not need to ease himself before the meeting.

You grabbed the handle, turned to look over your shoulder at Sam, seeing how his eyes were closed and you smiled yourself.

You knew how to play this kind of game.

You haven’t done it before, but you knew how to play it.

You bit your lip before pushed the handle, opening the door and stepped outside, pulling the door close behind you.

When Sam heard how the door closed behind you, he opened his eyes, making sure you were gone, before he turned his chair so he was facing the wall, while he tucked his shirt away from his jeans, opening his belt and button with shaking hands, when the pressure started to become unbearable.

He pulled the zipper down, tucked his cock from his jeans and briefs, took a good hold of it and started to move his hand fast up and down on his rock hard length.

He leaned his back of the head to the chair, closing his eyes again while his brows knitted together, while he cursed himself inside his head.

‘ _Shit Samuel what the fuck you think you’re doing?_ ’ - he scolded himself, while his hand moved faster with each move, his fingers squeezing his glans every time they went there, while your lips, your ass, your beautiful face kept flashing inside his head.

“Oh shit…” - he moaned quietly when he felt his climax being already close, his free hand grabbing the armrest hard, while the movement of his hand fastened, dirty sounds of his precum-filled cock filling his room.

He moved his hips a little with the pace of his hand movements, while he imagined how amazing it would feel to fuck you against his table, his heavy breathing getting heavier with each breath he took.

His knuckles turning white, he clung in his chair while he tried to chase his orgasm, he knew he needed to be in the meeting less than ten minutes, he needed his release before he could leave his room.

He looked down his hand working on his cock, his eyes imagining you kneeling front of him, sucking him with your perfect lips.

And he came. His head throwing back, him biting his lip to not to moan too loudly, quiet groans escaping his lips while he shoot his load, his cock twitching hard in his hand, the sensation being like a drug.

He squeezed his cock, waiting till he was totally empty, while he tried to steady his breathing, his cock slowly softening in his hand, his eyes still closed and a small smile on his lips.

He reached to his table, pulling the lowest drawer open, taking a paper from there, cleaning himself to it.

He tucked himself back to his briefs, pulling up the zipper, closing the button and his belt, throwing the paper to the trash bin, taking one last shaky breath, before he turned his chair back toward the door.

He took his papers from the table, stood up, and headed to the meeting, determined, that one day he will fuck you in his office.


End file.
